


A Misfortunate Mirror

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Stingue [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mirrors, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Sting loves Rogue, he really does, but sometimes he has to admit that his partner is an idiot - like when tries to catch a heavy mirror on his foot to stop it shattering.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Stingue [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Shadowlight Week 2020





	A Misfortunate Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/6sSddAWa5c).

Sting could hear the yowling on the other side of the door, the cats protesting after being left alone all afternoon and he grimaced. “Wait here,” he ordered, making sure that Rogue was balanced safely against the wall, before fumbling with his key and opening the front door just enough to slip inside. He was immediately assaulted by Frosch and Lector, pawing at his ankles and meowing, the former glancing towards the door, but distracted as Sting clicked his tongue and led them towards the kitchen, hoping that food would distract them while he got his partner inside and settled. Rushing, he managed to spill the cat food everywhere, including the bowls, and both cats descended on it as though they had never been fed before, and he rolled his eyes at them before slipping away to rescue Rogue.

He came up short as he stepped into the living room to find Rogue already inside, clumsily shuffling forwards and nearly catapulting himself forward as he tripped on the crutches. “I thought I told you to wait?” Sting demanded, hurrying forward to steady him. “Are you trying to end up in A&E for a second time today?”

“I’m not completely helpless,” Rogue reminded him patiently, deciding to ignore the dubious expression that greeted his words, and that it was a lot easier to get to the sofa with Sting supporting him and kicking the coffee table out of the way.

“No, you’re just an idiot,” Sting grumbled, although his hands were gentle as he eased his fiancé down onto the sofa, taking the crutches and setting them to the side, within reach but out of the way. Although, seeing the mulish expression on his partner’s face, he was half tempted to hide them, just to stop Rogue trying to do too much. “Remember what happened last time you didn’t wait for me?” He demanded, jabbing a finger at the cast on Rogue’s foot and the bandages and plaster up his arms, expression darkening.

_It could have been much worse._

Earlier he had been too focused on getting Rogue taken care of, to say anything about what had happened. But now with Rogue home again and the doctor’s assurances that he would be fine, everything was bubbling up, and he drew himself up to his full height. “What the hell were you thinking?” It came out softer than he’d intended, possibly because Rogue seemed to have realised that he wasn’t okay and was squirming, looking a little guilty.

“You were busy…”

“Making us drinks,” Sting cut him off, not letting him off the hook. “I would have been five minutes at the most, and it’s not like you couldn’t have called for me.”

“It was a mirror Sting,” Rogue retorted, his own frustration bubbling up now. “It’s not like I was trying to move a wardrobe or anything. The hook was up, and I thought it would be easy enough to hang it while you were busy, and Lector and Frosch weren’t underfoot, but…” He gestured at his foot and grimaced before admitting quietly. “Apparently I was wrong.”

“Yeah…” Sting muttered; the wind taken out of his sails by that admission. Rationally he knew that it wasn’t Rogue’s fault and that his partner was right. It had just been a mirror – a large, heavy one to replace the shitty, tiny thing they had been using since moving in together – but still just a mirror. It was just hard to remember that when he could still hear Rogue’s shout of pain that had sent Sting dashing through to find his partner surrounded by shards of broken mirror, blood on his arms and unable to put any weight of his foot as the colour had drained from his face.

The fight draining out of him, he moved around Rogue and settled on the sofa beside him. Unable, to stop himself from smiling when Rogue promptly curled into him with a sigh, and Sting wrapped an arm around him and drew him closer, pressing a kiss into dark hair. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry,” Rogue turned into him, kissing his chin and then up to kiss him promptly, smiling as the last of the tension melted out of the blond. “In my defence, it wasn’t fun for me either.”

“So, this wasn’t your response to me moaning that we hadn’t been on a date in a while?” Sting teased, leaning back as Rogue swatted at him, before wincing. “The doctor gave us some painkillers, I…”

“Stay, I can take them later,” Rogue gripped him, and Sting couldn’t move, not wanting to risk hurting him more. “And for your information, I was the one who was complaining about that.” Sting snorted and settled back on the sofa, as Lector and Frosch ventured out of the kitchen to join them, the former hopping up next to him and curling into the narrow gap between him and the sofa arm and beginning to purr. While Frosch sniffed the cast before going to investigate the crutches, skittering back when they nearly fell on them. “

“I’ll need to clean up the pieces before we can go to bed,” he said after a few minutes of quiet. He hadn’t had the time to deal with the mess earlier, settling for making sure neither cat was in the room and closing the door, not looking forward to it. Beside him, Rogue winced and opened his mouth and Sting was ready to scold him if he so much as suggested helping him and was startled when inside his partner muttered softly.

“Seven years bad luck…”

“That’s just a silly superstition,” Sting pointed out, not about to admit that the thought had crossed his mind earlier, before frowning when he realised his partner looked guilty again. “Rogue?”

“It’s why I tried to catch it, you know,” Rogue was carefully not looking at him. “I know it’s just a superstition, but things had been going so well. We’ve nearly saved up enough money, especially with the others helping and…”

“So, you tried to catch it with your foot?” Sting asked incredulously, and Rogue flushed, face pink and the tips of his ears bright red and he was suddenly fascinated with watching as Frosch pawed cautiously at the bottom of the cast.

“I thought that was better than seven years bad luck,” Rogue replied. “But then the blasted thing bounced and hit the end of the bed and shattered anyway…”

Sting was staring at him, trying to decide whether he was an idiot or cute, itching to reach out and kiss the nearest red ear and to tear him a new one for being so stupid. In the end, the former won out and kissed the tip of Rogue’s ear, chuckling at the startled noise that greeted the action, before jabbing the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his partner at Rogue’s foot, unable to resist asking. “And, you thought a broken foot wouldn’t class as bad luck?”

“Not really,” Rogue huffed. “For one, I didn’t know it was going to break it,” Sting muttered something unflattering under his voice at that. It had taken them both to get it up the stairs, although one person could lift it a short distance, and he knew exactly how heavy it was and that a foot wasn’t going to come out unscathed. Rogue glowered at him for a moment, before continuing. “Besides, it means I get to have you look after me,” he batted his eyelids at Sting.

“If you think that I’m waiting on your hand or foot,” Sting began. Only for them both to jolt as there was a crash as Frosch who had lost interest in the cast had gone to toy with the crutches again and sent one crashing to the ground. The other falling in and hitting Rogue’s arm, drawing a hiss from his partner as it caught one of the plasters. “Frosch!” He scolded, reaching out to push the crutch away from Rogue, watching as the cat beat a hasty retreat to one of the armchairs, blinking innocently at him and starting to purr. “Are you all right?” He asked, turning back to Rogue, startled to find his fiancé starting at him with large, suspiciously damp eyes.

“Y-you’re going to leave me to fend for myself?” Rogue asked, adding a deliberate waver to his voice as he blinked at him, and Sting stared at him for a long moment, unable to miss the wicked curl at the edge of his partner’s mouth. A smile threatening to break free as Rogue lifted an eyebrow at him, both of them fully aware that there was no way that Sting the ‘mother-hen’ of the pair would ever be able to do that, and it was Sting who looked away first, colour rising in his cheeks.

“…I hate you.”


End file.
